The Lost Serenade
by Jess Mouse
Summary: In epi. 26, only one star faded from veiw...
1. The Lost Serenade

A/N: Lo' there people! If you've read this story before, then it's just cleaned up a bit. I added some more too. The rest will be redone also, if wanted that is. ^_^  
Luv - :3~   
  
Disclaimer: If I DID own Bebop, I would be making more episodes INSTEAD OF TYPING, WOULDN'T I ?!?!  
  
  
  
Episode 26 & ½: The Lost Serenade  
  
"Morality is but forever fleeting"   
Ha. Who ever said that never knew the great Spike Spiegel. Well, you probably didn't know him. Those who did said little to nothing about the guy.  
Spike is, err, was a "Cowboy". One who is down on their luck or just have a thirst for the green. Or the red…so to speak. Bounty hunters, mercenaries, outlaws, whatever. He didn't care about what you called him.  
  
Though, his gun did.  
  
By now, your impression of this bounty hunter might be turning the wrong way. The best way to describe him is to put together a fighting master, an intelligent weaponist, and, of course, a teenage kid who thought about food more that anything else.  
  
Then again his mind could hardly be called cluttered. Maybe the best way to approach him was with an open mind and a loaded gun.  
  
But he did have friends, almost enough for a group. Jet Black, a man who had lost his arm in a police battle (ironically by his own partner). Faye Valentine a cryogenically frozen girl from the earth. Her memory lost, but not her foxy and chronic gambling nature. And to make things even more confusing in reality she should be 70+ years old.  
  
Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky the third. Or just Ed, if you like. She is a computer hacker (one of the best) and is only 13, at least that's what she tells everyone. Then theirs Ein. She's a dog. A very intelligent does who has a super hu-err-dog brain. She likes food, napping, and hanging out with anyone who wouldn't kick her.   
  
Yep, Spike knew, even cared, for them all. But Spiegel understood his fate. He had enemies. Bad one's. The kind that haunt you all your life. Or until the end of his.   
  
He faced his greatest enemy, his rival, his ex comrade.  
Gun to sword.   
For one last time.   
  
  
He never came back.  
  
  
Death is what he wanted more than anything and everything, but as the old song goes "You can't always get what you want".  
  
I should know that better than anyone…  
  
  
Upcoming episode:  
Ed (older sounding): Ah, it's been 5 years...time for a new start, a new beginning, and maybe a new character. Next episode:   
A Long December.   
Don't worry, it'll all come back to you.


	2. A New Tango

1.1.1 Authors notes: Yeah! Someone reviewed my fiction. *Hugs Strife21* So I can keep writing! Here's #27. Same as always, you don't review, you don't get no more ^_^  
  
1.1.2  
  
1.1.3 Disclaimer: The Swordfish II is big. Ein is real tiny. I'm just a kid. So Bebop ain't mine-err-y.  
  
1.1.4  
  
1.1.5  
  
1.1.6 Snow.a ship.a.man? Maybe a.birds song.A young girl sits in a bundle of brown and red.like a robin.waiting.just waiting for.that day.when the sun comes back.  
  
1.1.7  
  
1.1.8 Session 27: A New Tango  
  
1.1.9  
  
1.1.10 "Winter, white, snow so bright." A familiar voice rings through the chili air. Racial Edward, had grown since the day she left the Bebop. The 19-year-old girl had grown a lot, particularly in the front aria.  
  
1.1.11 "Woof Bark!" A tan Welsh Corngi skipped at her heels. Ed turned and knelt down "what is it Ein." The dog sniffed the air apprehensively.  
  
1.1.12 Suddenly his eyes shot open. Ein started barking like mad! Running around in circles, nipping at Ed's heals.  
  
1.1.13 Ed picked up the dog to settle him. "Shh, Ein!" the hound bounded from her arms and in a dash made it off towards a dark alley. "Ein!"  
  
1.1.14  
  
1.1.15 ********  
  
1.1.16 BEEE-BEE BEEE-BEE BEEE-BEE  
  
1.1.17 "Shut UP!" Jet Black opened his eyes. A flashing red light filled the room. That meant only one thing.  
  
1.1.18 "Earth" he got up out of his chair. Humph, never thought I'd be coming back here.  
  
1.1.19 He quietly made himself breakfast. He chucked as he ate. It still tastes awful, just like you always said.  
  
1.1.20 Jet grabbed a cup of coffee and headed toward the from of Bebop. Quiet, it never used to be quiet. A child laughing, a dog barking, a man whistling.Always sounds, sounds I-I wish to forget.  
  
1.1.21 His hands drifted across the old couch. I'll miss you bebop.  
  
1.1.22 *******  
  
1.1.23 Cold.so very...warm?  
  
1.1.24 The figure sat up. Her hair, chopped and blond, fell out in front of her.  
  
1.1.25 Suddenly she heard a pleasant laugh "Good, your awake." Her face whipped around to see a red hared women in a button down shirt, smiling, right at her. Instinctively she reached to her side and brought up.  
  
1.1.26 .An empty hand  
  
1.1.27 "Persons gun is over there" she stepped over to her with something in a mug. "here. Drink" The blond eyed her for a moment then grabbed the cup and started chugging it down.  
  
1.1.28 "My, you do trust easily" Ed said pulling up a chair. The girl stopped abruptly and looked at the hacker. "If you did want to harm to me, you would of done it already."  
  
1.1.29 Both she and Ed smiled and continued drinking.  
  
1.1.30 ************  
  
1.1.31 Jet leaned back the throttle and prepared for landing. His heart started to acke as he remembered. What a forsaken planet.  
  
1.1.32 Snow was falling in the downtown city aria. Dark buildings every where, all with dark pasts.He flew over a crater filled valley. Craters from the ominous moon that tore apart after the incidence.  
  
1.1.33 From the ship he could see an orphanage near the quarry. Hmmm.Why not? He picked up the phone.  
  
1.1.34 ***************  
  
1.1.35  
  
1.1.36 A small gargling sound was heard from beneath the blankets. A dark brown head poked out from the sheets and gargled again. She jumped back. Ed just laughed "Down Enn." The dog was smaller then Ein, darker too. A light red string was tied around its neck. A purple coin attached.  
  
1.1.37 The dog jumped over to the girl and started to lick her face. She grabbed the dog by the scruff and plopped her to the floor. "Dog's" she said "I don't like dogs." Ed peered at her with a small smile. "You, remind Ed of, someone. Someone tall and focused. He didn't like dogs either."  
  
1.1.38 "sounds like my kind of guy." Ed's smile faded "yes. he was every ones guy" she sighed "By the way I don't know your name."  
  
1.1.39 Suddenly the girl laughed. A slightly dark laugh " I don't know it actually. I woke up a week ago in a snowdrift with that gun." She shrugged "It seemed of good use and could shoot well, so I kept it. The rest of the week I slept in alleys, ate out of the trash, and wounded a pervert trying to get fresh."  
  
1.1.40 "But you look thirteen"  
  
1.1.41 "like I said. He was a pervert." All of a sudden the girl smiled "A nice women who gave me some food last Monday called me Amaya. She said I was born when it was raining, she could see it in my eyes..." Amaya trailed off.  
  
1.1.42 "I see Rain-person has it tough. If only there was someone who can take you under there wing."  
  
1.1.43 BEEP-BEEP  
  
1.1.44 Ed looked over her shoulder. The videophone was beeping like mad. Ed walked over to it and turned it on.  
  
1.1.45 "Hello?"  
  
1.1.46 "JET!"  
  
1.1.47  
  
1.1.48  
  
1.1.49 Fate is on your tail Cowboy.  
  
1.1.50 ************  
  
1.1.51 Amaya: Am I leaving already?  
  
1.1.52 Jet: Another kid...just when everything was going good.  
  
1.1.53 Faye: Look on the bright side. I'm coming back.  
  
1.1.54 Alex: So am I.  
  
1.1.55 Jet: who's he?  
  
1.1.56 Faye: you'll have to wait until Session 28: A Bebop Join Up  
  
1.1.57 


End file.
